What Alcohol Can Does
by ssjx7squall
Summary: Shiznat Oneshot ATC thats after the carnival. natsuki has turned into an alcoholic and on one night out with Mai at kareoke she drinks just a little to much and they have to call the one person who can calm her down. Turned out alot difernt than intende


A/N: This started off as something with a lot of work into it but as time went on and i knew i had to get it finished the feeling started to fade, i hope its not to apparent in this story and the ending might be forced. This turned out nothing like it was originalyl supposed to but i hope you enjoy it none the less.

ssjx7squall

* * *

"I'm going to call the Kaichou."

"No!" Natsuki nearly screamed, fighting against the hands that supported her. "Don't call her!" Her words sounded slurred and far away even to her ears. "Please…don't…" The tears started to come again.

"Oi Kuga, what the hell is wrong with you?" came Nao's voice somewhere from her left. "You didn't drink **that **damn much…"

At Natsuki's insistent shout Mai paused in the act of dialing her phone. "What should I do?" she asked those around her, a worried look on her face.

Natsuki could barely hear let alone understand what Mai was saying, she was so drunk she could barely stand with the help of the two people supporting her.

"Call her…" came Midori's voice from her right.

_She sounds oddly sober_. Natsuki vacantly thought as she tried to take another stumbling step forward.

"Call the damn woman, I'm tired of carrying her, she's freakin heavy."

"Mai! Mai, what's wrong with Natsuki?"

All these voices and Natsuki couldn't understand a word. Her world was constantly spinning making everything a blur. She found her self swaying from side to side, unconsciously leaning on Midori and Nao. Forcing her eyes closed to try to block out the spinning room she barely realized she was crying.

_Where am I? Why is Mai here? What are Nao and Midori here? Why am I crying?_

"Ok, I'm calling her." Mai said quickly turning, bringing the phone to her ear.

"No!" _Why am I yelling?_

"Oi, Kuga stop moving damn it or I'm going to drop you." Unbeknownst to Natsuki she had begun struggling and attempted to walk over to Mai when she had shouted. On her first step she nearly fell almost bringing down Midori and Nao with her.

"Don't call her!" _Her? Who…_

_**Shizuru**_Came a voice from the back of her mind. It was distant and Natsuki would barely have been conscious of it had it said anything else but the name it spoke completely changed her state of mind.

Panic and fear flooded her system causing her to struggle more against the arms that supported her. She barely realized that she was shouting at the top of her lungs, words coming out that she wasn't even aware of while tears poured from her eyes.

"Hold her!"

"I'm trying damn it! Mai hurry! We can't hold her for long!"

Natsuki's vision was blurred completely and the voices of those around her were fading into the background as thoughts of one person took over her mind.

"Yes! Kaichou-sam-…..-suki….-drunk-…-crying-….-out…-karaoke…

_No! I don't want her to see me like this! Please, No!_

"-alling…-our…-me…"

_No! This cant be happening. This __**cannot**__ be happening._

A snapping noise suddenly brought Natsuki to her senses. Looking up she could barely see Mai standing in front of her, a worried expression on her face, with a closed cell phone in her hand.

"She's coming…" She told Natsuki's supporters.

_No!_ All the strength left Natsuki and she fell to her knees, slipping through Nao's and Midori's arms. _No!_

She began to cry. She cried like she did every time she got drunk, which in the past few months had been a lot. All the emptiness that had been threatening to consume her up until that moment washed over her in a wave, drowning her. The last person that se wanted to see was coming. The person responsible for her pitiful state. The very reason Natsuki had begun drinking like she did, to forget her. The one person in the world she wanted to see the most.

Arms tried to embrace her but she swatted them away. Her crying intensified. They didn't comfort her at all, their hugs only sought to make her feel more miserable. They just brought back memories of times when certain embraces made her feel safe, warm, wanted. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that they were just trying to help her but she didn't really care. Every time one tried to hug her she would hiss and swat their hand away and return to her sobbing.

How had she ended up this way, she tried to think as she rocked back and forth on the floor crying her heart out. When had she replaced the emptiness she felt all the time with alcohol? Why had she started avoiding everyone?

_Fear…_

"NO!!!" Natsuki screamed, clamping her eyes shut and tugging on her hair.

"Now what's wrong with her?"

"I didn't touch her that time…."

"I don't know I hope Kai-she's here!"

Natsuki was to far gone to understand what was going on. Spiraling down the deep dark tunnel of her own despair, she was to busy fighting her inner-self to realize what was really going on around her.

"Why!? Why?!" she began to growl to herself. Her rocking increased and she pulled harder on her hair. "WH-"

"Shhh…"

Her cry stopped in her throat when she heard the most soothing sound she had ever heard before. It was quickly followed by two arms that pulled her into a tight embrace. Instead of fighting these arms off, Natsuki was immediately struck with a sense of peace and just leaned into them, her tears slowing.

"Shhh Natsuki…. It's alright now…"

Natsuki felt a hand stroking her hair and was soon overwhelmed with a familiar scent. Feeling warmth all around her she pushed herself into the core of that heat and just rested there, wanting to get lost in the comfort she found.

"Wow… that is path- OW, what was that for Mai!?"

"Shhh. Don't get her going again!"

"Shhh… Natsuki…."

The voice just above her head kept repeating, overwhelming all the other voices nearby. "It's ok now…"

"What happened…"

Natsuki flinched slightly, the voice no longer had its comforting tone, it was now demanding an answer. As if sensing her discomfort the voice immediately went back to stroking her hair. "Shh…"

"Uh…. Mai invited Kuga out to karaoke with us sense she has been kinda scarce lately and uh, well, Kuga went and got drunk, then started yelling and breaking things till we got kicked out. Then she was going to drive her damn bike home but _MAI_ just **had** to stop her, and when we did she started crying like a baby."

"She was…. She was crying your name Kaichou-sama…"

The hand on Natsuki's head paused for a moment before it began stroking her hair again. "Natsuki…" The tone was so comforting that Natsuki just buried her face into the heat in front of her, wrapping her arms around it.

"How much did she have to drink?"

"Uh…"

"All of it…"

"We thought she was just partying but then Mikoto told us she had see Natsuki out late drinking before and…."

"It was to late by then." Natsuki let out a small calming gasp into the warmth. Her crying had finally stopped and she felt like she was about to go to sleep.

"I'll take her home then. Tokiha-san, will you let her know where her bike is tomorrow? I'm sure she won't be happy when she sees its not at her apartment." With that, Natsuki felt the "warmth" shift. An arm went under her knees and the other supported her back as she was lifted into the air.

"Of-of course Kaichou, but won't she want to hear it from you?"  
"I have a feeling Natsuki won't want to see me for a while…"

"Oh…"

"Would you mind getting the door please?"

Natsuki nestled her head again into the warmth as she felt her self carried outside, where the temperature changed. Curling up tighter to try to stay warm she heard a sad laugh above her. "My Natsuki…"

She then felt her self placed into a seat and was immediately cut off from the soothing warmth that had enveloped her. She heard a slight "click" before there was a small slam. Sobering up slightly she glanced around quickly and noticed that she was in the passenger seat of a car, and outside next to the window two people were talking. She could quite make out who they were but not really caring she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

She heard some noises but none really roused her until the thing she was leaning against moved away slightly and she began to fall. Opening her eyes in a panic she was about to yell before she was caught by a strong pair of arms. "Come on Natsuki… Let's get you inside."

Not wanting to argue with a voice of reason Natsuki allowed her self to be guided up a set of stairs and up to a door which was quickly opened.

Upon entering she heard the person supporting her say, "Oh, Natsuki…."

Natsuki didn't really know why but she felt ashamed. She could only guess that the reason for the persons shock was the bottles strewn everywhere. Bottles of beer, liquor, all kinds of alcohol were all over her apartment, in various states of emptiness. Ever since…. Ever since **then**, she had been drinking a lot.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice. "Come on, let's get you to bed." The person didn't turn on the lights as they made their way to her room. Kicking bottles out of their path the person supported Natsuki the entire way to her bed where she plopped down. Barely able to remain sitting she began to take off her boots when her hands were gently swatted away.

"I'll take care of that…"

So Natsuki let the person do what they wanted. She slouched over, the persons head just inches from her face. _She smells familiar…_

The person pulled back slightly to pull one boot off and that's when Natsuki finally saw her face. _Shizuru!!_

Her breathing increased and she began to panic slightly. _No! What is she doing here? Why is she helping me!_

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Natsuki then felt her legs being lifted and placed gently on the bed before covers were pulled up to her chin. _No!!!_

"There we go." Shizuru said patting the area where Natsuki's stomach was covered. "Good night Natsuki."

_NO! Don't go! _Natsuki was shocked by her own thoughts. _Why? I know I want her here… but… but…_

Watching through blurry eyes she saw Shizuru make her way over to the door way where she paused, placed her hand on the frame and looked back at Natsuki. Even with her bad vision Natsuki could see the sadness in Shizuru's eyes as she spoke, "Good bye… Natsuki"

"WHY!" Natsuki blinked… Looking down she saw that she was standing her bed fists clenched. Looking up she saw a shocked Shizuru staring back at her from the door way. "Why don't you hate me!?" the words were coming out before she knew what she was saying. "After all I've done to you, why don't you hate me!? How can you love someone like me!?"

Shizuru stared at her for a moment from the door way before saying "Natsuki…"

"Answer me!" Natsuki screamed into the ground now crying harder than she had been earlier that night. "How can you…"

There was a brief silence before she felt two warm arms wrap around her. "I could never hate Natsuki." Shizuru began to stroke her back trying to calm her down.

"Why… How can you not hate me?" Natsuki cried, shaking. _Please just hate me, please_.

"Because…" There was another pause, as if Shizuru was considering whether or not to continue. "Because…" Natsuki hadn't noticed until Shizuru's arm started moving again that it had stopped. "I love Natsuki…"

There was silence in the room as both sides let what had been sink in. One hoping that she hadn't over stepped her bounds, the other fighting the possibility of the statement.

Natsuki thought a moment before she was overcome with anger again. "Why! How can you?!"

Shizuru seemed slightly taken aback by Natsuki's response, looking down at the crying girl questioningly. Her arm stopped moving and Natsuki felt her draw them back before slowly pushing her up. Now staring Shizuru in the eyes Natsuki saw that she was crying.

"Because Natsuki is perfect." She simply said before pulling her into a tight hug.

"No I'm not" Natsuki said crying, subconsciously bringing her arms up to embrace Shizuru.

"Yes you are…" Shizuru brought her arm up to Natsuki's head and began stroking her hair. "Natsuki is beautiful even though she doesn't think so, Natsuki is a kind caring person even though she really doesn't think so."

Natsuki's crying intensified and she tightened her grip on Shizuru, burying her face in the girl's neck. "But I hurt you so much."

Shizuru's hand stopped moving. Natsuki held her breath, expecting the other girl to suddenly push her away and yell at her. Not knowing she had tightened her grip Natsuki cringed dreading what ever it was the other girl was preparing to say.

She was shocked when she felt the hand continue stroking her hair. "But Natsuki let's me stay near her."

Natsuki gasped at this, speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"I will always love you Natsuki." Never before had these arms felt so comforting, so safe. Never had she believed what the girl embracing her said more. All her fears and worries faded away.

She tightened her grip on Shizuru again. "I love you to…"

Shizuru stiffened and pulled back from her. "Let's get you into bed."

Natsuki just stared at her. "I just said… I just said I loved you."

Shizuru winced before bending over and carefully picking her up. "Natsuki is drunk."

Natsuki couldn't do anything but stare as Shizuru once again picked her up and gently placed her in bed pulling the covers up to her chin. _She's going to leave again, but this time she's not going to come back…_

"No!" she yelled before she sat up and pulled Shizuru into bed with her.

"Natsuki!" a shocked Shizuru said as she fell on top of her.

She quickly pulled the girl into a tight hug, trying to translate all her feelings to the other through her arms. "Please don't go."

"Natsuki, your drunk I ca-"

"No! Please stay." Natsuki pleaded holding tightly to Shizuru.

The older girl stared into her eyes for moment as if considering what to do. _Please don't go. Please._

"Ok… for you Natsuki."

* * *

A/N: Well i know its not an update to any of my other stories but this was in the works actually before Together Forever. Another note i may be absent from here for a while, a close family member just got off of hospice care and if you know what that is, you know what that means. Related to that i got injured the same day it happened and am on some pretty heavy pain killers atm that have a bad habit of knocking me the fck out, so depending on how the next few days go it could be a while before im writing again. Sorry bout how this story turned out but when i was finishing it up tonight it went way off of what it was originally supposed to.

ssjx7squall


End file.
